Friend of the demon's Daughter
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Raven has to keep her emotion in line. But when she meets Ark a young human teenager who is one day older then her things started to happen.rnShe meets Ark when he deices to steal Azar’s falchion but when Raven catches Ark Azar decides to let Ark stay.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans and if this story sounds like someone else story well then its just a big coincident become I came up with the idea for this story on my own.

Prologue: The Thief of Shadows:

Raven sat crossed legged in the center of a large pure dark room; her eyes were closed as she concentrated on her surrounding area and for any sort of sounds like someone breathing or even moving.

Raven focused in on her surroundings when she heard the click of a crossbow's trigger going off; Raven did not move when she heard the sound of an arrow coming towards her.

Raven sat still until she opened her eyes and held her right hand in the direction the arrow was coming from; the arrow stopped just in front of Raven's face; Raven grinned as she heard the sound of the arrow hitting the ground.

Raven got up off the cold floor just as she heard the sound of more crossbow triggers going off; Raven's eyes widened as she spun out of the way of three incoming arrows.

Raven brushed her hair out of her eyes and she looked to heard the sound of more crossbows going off "Oh come on!" Raven said as she held her hands out in front of her "Azarath Mention Zinthose!" Raven shouted as a black barrier went up in front of her stopping the four arrows from hitting her.

Raven sighed as she put down her barrier "that was to close" she told herself out loud as she started to walk out of the center of the room when she heard even more crossbows going off all around her at once "what!" Raven shouted.

Raven spun around holding her hands out in whatever direction the arrows where coming from; Raven stopped five arrows from hitting her from the right, five from her left, and three from behind her but then she let her guard down thinking it was all over.

Raven turned around and started to walk away when she heard the sound of crossbow go off behind her; Raven spun around to stop the arrow from hitting her but she was not quick enough the arrow struck in her the chest.

Leaving behind a cold numbness that stung like hell.

Raven put her hands on her chest as the lights in the temple came on as the sound of someone clapping echoed through the large room.

"Well done Raven you did ever well up until the end when you let your guard down and let that last arrow hit you" Azar said as he came walking towards Raven all dressed in white robes.

"You never told me that you were going to sent off more then one crossbow" Raven replied

"awe but that it just it Raven!" Azar said

"what is it?" Raven asked.

"Life Raven life"

"what about life" Raven asked

"that it is always filled with surprises and dangers of any sort and that is why I did not tell you that I was using more then one crossbow to get you ready for your life ahead of you" Azar replied.

Raven nodded she understood know; "but enough talk of the future we better be getting home Raven and once your home you better rest up for tomorrows training" Azar said as Raven walked up beside him as she started for the citadel's doors.

Once they both were outside the citadel Azar locked training citadel up as Raven looked around to see that the sun was going down.

Raven looked back at Azar to see a tanned hand reach up and grab the hilt of Azar's falchion and lift the blade from it's sheath; Raven shook her head "Azar your sword!" Raven told him.

"What's that Raven" Azar replied

"your sword was just stolen" Raven told him; Azar spun around to see a teenaged male about Raven's age wearing a long black cloak with black pants and a crimson red shirt; he had long black hair that went to his shoulder and his skin was tan.

Raven could not see his eyes but his eyes were a pale blue color.

"Don't worry Azar I'll get you sword back!" Raven said as she took off running after the thief

"interesting that thief is able to hold the falchion in his hand with out it burning his flesh" Azar replied.

Raven caught up to the thief who did not yet know he was being followed; "stop!" Raven yelled; the thief looked over his shoulder to see that Raven was right behind him.

"dame it! Why dose it always have to go down his way?" the thief said

"if you don't stop I'll have to force you to stop" Raven replied; the thief shook his head before he took over running at a faster pace.

"That's it! Azarath Mention Zinthose!" Raven shouted; the thief looked over his shoulder at Raven to see that her eyes were glowing white;

"what the heck" he said as he looked back in front of himself to see a large piece of wood come flying towards him "no way you got to be joking" he said as he ducked out of the way.

The thief turned to look at Raven before he picked the falchion off the ground and took off running again; Raven shook her head as she phased through the ground.

The thief looked over his shoulder to see that Raven was not longer following him "good she final stopped following" he told himself as Raven's hands phased out of the ground and grabbed his feet causing him to fall flat on his face.

He rolled over onto his back to see Raven come up from the ground; "what are you?" he yelled as he got up off the ground and back away from Raven until his back touched a wood pole.

Raven did not say anything to him all she did was hold out her hand to him as a punch of ropes bond him to the wooden pole; "hey what arhhhhh" he yelled as Raven made the ropes tighter.

Azar came up behind Raven to see that she has captured the thief "Raven that is tight enough" Azar told her as her eyes went back to their normal dark purple color.

Azar walked up to the bound thief and took the falchion from his hand; "tell me young thief what is your name?" Azar asked him

"Ark"

"Ark you are quite interesting" Azar told him.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"Ark was able to hold and use the falchion with out it burning his hands before he came along and stole it I was the only one to be able to hold it" Azar replied.

"So?" Raven said

"so it means that the falchion has chosen it's new master and since has chosen I can no long use it" Azar replied

"your holding it now" Raven said

"true but soon I will not be able to hold it and that means I have to tech Ark here to use the falchion" Azar told Raven.

Azar walked up to Ark and stuck the falchion into the wooden pole cutting the ropes loose from around his body; "Ark I take it since you are a thief that you have no home or family?" Azar asked and Ark replied with a nodded "I see then you can live with me and Raven" Azar said.

Azar started to walked away with Raven but Ark did not follow at first; Azar turned around to see that Ark was not following them "come on Ark" Azar called to him but Ark did not move "is something wrong?" Azar asked.

Ark just stood there he did not say a word; Azar looked back at Raven "Raven you go on ahead of us" Azar told her and she nodded as she started on home.

Azar put his hand on Ark shoulder "I can understand if you do not want to talk about what troubles you but we better get going before it gets dark" Azar told Ark; Ark looked up at Azar who nodded and turned around and started to walk away from Ark.

Ark groaned as he followed behind Azar.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter1: A New way of Life: 

Azar walked up the steps to a large black double door; Ark followed right behind Azar until he came up to the large household then he stopped and stood staring up at the large mansion in disbelief.

Azar turned around to see Ark wide eyed staring at the manor "I suppose coming from outside the city's wall that you have never seen a house this big before" Azar said and in response Ark nodded.

"Well now your going to be living in house that only existed in your dreams" Azar said as he pushed open the large black doors; Ark walked up behind Azar and looked past him into the long darkened hallway in front of himself.

"So come one Ark step inside and get used to your new life" Azar told Ark as he pushed through the doors; Ark stumbled through the two large doors and into the long dark hallway.

Ark opened his eyes and found himself greeted by the lady of the house and Raven; "so you must be Ark, Raven as told me all about you" Azarel told Ark who did not reply.

Azar stepped into the hallway and saw that Ark had meet Azarel "you must forgive him Azarel he dose not talk that much" Azar told her

"well that's alright as long as he talks to us now and again" Azarel replied with a kind smile that scared Ark.

"Now it's late and none of us have eaten yet but before we even think about eating Ark here need to be shown to his room so that he can get some new cloths and take a bath" Azarel told Ark who felt insulted.

"Raven will you show Ark here to his room?" Azar asked her; Raven nodded as she stepped forward and turned to look at Ark

"this way" was all she said as she walked off down the right hallway with Ark following a ways behind her.

Ark followed behind Raven until they came upon a large black steel door with some sort of designs on it.

"This is your room" Raven told Ark who walked up to the large steel door and pushed it open "the bathroom is just down the hall a ways and if you need anything my room is at the every end of the hallway" Raven add as she left Ark by his room.

Ark watched Raven walk away to her own room before he turned around and went into his room.

When Ark entered his new room he was shocked to his just how large it was; it was the size of a four bedrooms put to gather; Ark walked over to his bed to find some clothes lying there for him.

He did not really like the look of the cloth after all he was not meant to wear the clothes of a noblemen and that was what the clothes on his bed were.

He picked up the white shirt and shook his head at it. He liked warrior's clothes much better because that's what he considered himself to be.

Ark went to pick up the black pants when there came a sharp knock on his bedroom door. Ark moved over to the door and pushed it open to see Azar standing outside his door holding what looked like to be warrior's clothes.

"Ark I can see that you don't have a taste for the finer noblemen's clothes" Azar said with a grin; Ark nodded as he moved aside to let Azar into the room.

"You know you can talk to me Ark" Azar told him and all Ark did was roll his eyes.

"I see well I thought since you don't like noblemen's clothes that you could wear these" Azar told Ark as he handed him a bundle.

Ark took as Azar turned around and left the room. Ark unfolded the bundle to find a black shirt and matching black pants and leather soldier boots. Ark put his hands into the boots and pulled out a steel shoulder guard as well as a matching steel leg and knee guard.

Ark moved his hand over the steel shoulder guard before he left his room for the bathroom to a long over due bath.

Once Ark was done with his bath he put on his new clothes and found that they fit him perfectly. The shoulder guard went on his right shoulder, leg and knee guard went on his left leg.

Once Ark put on his clothes he left the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway to head towards his room.

On the way to his room he meet Raven; she had her hood down and she was reading a book when she passed him without looking up.

Ark watched her walk away from him. That had been his first time seeing Raven without her hood up.

Ark shook his head as he continued on to his room. Once he reached his room he went inside and shut the large steel door behind him, locked it, walked over to his large bed and jumped onto it and lay there until he fell asleep.

Ark dreamed about his days outside the city's walls and how he had to kill an older man just to keep alive and to keep his and his friends food. He could also see in his dream what happened after he killed the older man.

For once the man stopped twitching and life had left his body, the horrid devouring started. Other people inside the cave started to tear the older man apart and once they had a piece of his flesh in their hands they ate it without caring that it was human flesh that they were eating.

Ark woke shouting straight up, his eyes wide and his skin pale like he had seen a ghost. He brushed some sweat from his forehead when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Ark got up off his bed and moved over to the door. He pulled it open to find Raven outside waiting for him.

Raven looked at Ark from head to toe after all she had not seen him since she left him in front of his room and now that he was clean and was wearing some clothes she had to admit to herself that he looked kind of cute.

"Supper is ready if you want to come and eat" Raven told Ark. Ark stepped out of his room and shut his door behind him before he followed Raven off down the hallway to the dining room.


	3. Chapter2

Chapter2: Hunting Memories:

Ark sat at the dining table with a plate of some kind of food in front of him.

Ark looked over at Raven who did not seem to want to eat her food either.

Ark picked up the fork in front of him and stabbed it into a piece of meat and without thinking put the piece of meat into his mouth.

He started to chew up the piece of meat in his mouth when the vision of the man he killed and the people eating his flesh came back to him suddenly.

Ark's eyes went wide as he swallowed the meat in his mouth before he goy up from the table; Azar looked over at him to see that Ark's skin had gone pale.

"Ark are you okay?" Azar asked him

"sorry I cannot eat this" was all Ark said as he got up from the table and took off running down the hallway.

Raven looked over at Azar who look shocked; "is something wrong with the food?" Azarel asked

"no the food is fine I think it's Ark's stomach that's not liking the food" Azar replied as Raven finished her food and got up from the table.

"I'll go and check on him" she said as she left the table.

Ark knelt over the toilet; his breathing came in short gasps.

Raven stopped by the bathroom door and listened to see if Ark was alright.

Raven stood outside the door until she heard Ark throwing up.

"Ark you alright?" Raven asked

"no I feel like m gut is going to explode" came Ark's reply

"can I come in then?" Raven asked.

"The door is unlocked" Ark replied which was followed by him throwing up; Raven pushed the bathroom door open to find Ark kneeling for the toilet;

"what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I am throwing up" he replied sarcastically

"I meant what made you sick" Raven told him.

"Trust me you don't want to know because I'll be joining me by this toilet" Ark replied

"I have seen worse then you can say to me" Raven told him

"just trust me you don't want to know" was all he told her; Raven shook her head before she left the bathroom.

Once Ark felt better he to left the bathroom and went to his room.

Ark shut his bedroom door behind him and walked over to his large bad and fell down on the soft warm bed but he did not dare to fall asleep.

Ark lay in bed he rolled back and forth trying to fall asleep but the memory of people eat human flesh came back to him and he soon was snapped awake again.

Ark rolled back onto his back before he got up and walked over to his door.

Ark pulled the door open and walked out into the hallway before he shut the door behind him before he started to head towards the main hallway.

Ark stepped into the main hallway; he looked around the dark hallway before he found the door that lead outside Ark walked up to the door and grabbed it's handle and pulled the door open with all his strength.

The door opened with a eerie grinding sound before Ark stepped outside shutting the door being him.

Raven woke with a started when she heard someone walk past her window.

Raven pushed the covers off her body and slid out of her bed; she grabbed her cloak and swung it over her shoulders before she walked over to her window to see who was up and outside.

She pulled the window curtains open and peered out into the darkness of the courtyard to Ark walking toward the pool of thousand reflections.

Raven unlocked her window and pushed it open; once she had gotten it all the way open she jumped through the window and out into the courtyard.

Raven followed Ark until he came to a stop by the pool's edge; Raven walked up beside him and peered into the misty water of the pool.

"Can't sleep?" Raven asked him; Ark turned his head to look at her before he sighed

"I can never sleep" he told her.

"Talk to me tell me about what's hunting you" Raven said

"why do you worry about me?" Ark asked

"because I can" Raven replied.

"I see…so you really want to know what's hunting me?" Ark asked

Ark picked up a stone and thrown it into the misty water of the pool; he watched the stone sink to the bottom of the pool before he sighed and turned to face Raven.

"I normal don't like to tell others about my life outside of the city walls" Ark said

"I can understand that if it bothers you to talk about it but if you don't tell someone soon it'll eat at you until you go insane" Raven replied

"oh that's reassuring" Ark said sarcastically

"I am only telling the truth" Raven replied.

"I know and I should not get made at you but I just hate talking about my days beyond the walls" Ark said with a long sigh afterwards.

"you don't have to tell me everything because I just want to know what made you skin today" Raven replied; Ark nodded as he started to tell Raven everything that happen in the caves he lived in.

He told her how he had killed a man to keep this man from stealing the food that was for those younger and sicker then he was. Then he went on to tell her about how every person in that cave but himself and his friends started to ripped flesh off the dead man and eat it regardless of it being human flesh.

Once he was finished telling Raven what happen he notice the look on Raven's face a look of pure shook and disgust.

"I told you that it was better if you did not know" Ark told Raven

"what you told me about the caves is most disgusting but all the same I am glad you told me for now I know what you went through so now I can help you to start to heal and get over though days in the cave" Raven replied

Ark nodded as he got up and screeched his arms and lags; Raven got up and looked up at the sky to see the moon had a odd mist around it. "Well if you sill think that you cannot sleep this night then lets go to the library and talks some more about something else to take you mind off your hunting memories" Raven told Ark.

Raven walked ahead of Ark who stood dumb founded over Raven's sudden kindness towards him; Raven looked over her shoulder at Ark who shook off a strange feeling he had before he followed Raven back into the manor.


End file.
